


Clawing at own Throat (can't think of an actual name)

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, badthingshappenbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: A shattering of glass, momentarily you are thrown back into memories of another time. You shake them off. This is not the time. The faint clink of metal as a canister clatters against the ground next to Ortega’s feet. “What the fuck is that?” A faint hiss. The alarms in your suit beep as it switches to it’s internal air supply. Fuck. It looks like Ortega isn’t the only one that found your little hide away.





	Clawing at own Throat (can't think of an actual name)

“What the hell are you doing?!” Ortega shouts, distress clear in his voice. He stares at you as you pick up the helmet to your armor. He knew you were up to something but he didn’t know what. Now he does. He has found your lair… He is smarter than you gave him credit for. More dangerous.

“I don’t have time for this.” Your voice is harsh as you slip on the final piece of your suit, screens in your helmet lighting green as the rat king nuzzles gently against the back of your mind.

Ortega strides over to you, crossing the room in a few steps, grabbing your arm. “You know I can’t let you go.” Concern is written all over his face. He doesn’t know why you are doing this. Of course he doesn’t. He has never really known you. You may have grown close again over the past months, shared meals, kisses while nuzzled in the warmth and comfort of his embrace, but he knows you even less now than he ever has in the past.

You roughly yank your arm out of his grasp. “Then stop me.” Your eyes are hard. A challenge. Will he take you up on it? You can see in his eyes that he is conflicted. He knows that he shouldn’t let you go, but you haven’t killed anyone, maybe he believes that he can still save you? He can’t. He is too late. Seven years too late. You turn to walk away. Ortega lets you go.

A shattering of glass, momentarily you are thrown back into memories of another time. You shake them off. This is not the time. The faint clink of metal as a canister clatters against the ground next to Ortega’s feet. “What the fuck is that?” A faint hiss. The alarms in your suit beep as it switches to it’s internal air supply. Fuck. It looks like Ortega isn’t the only one that found your little hide away.

Before you realise what has happened, Ortega falls to his knees, a ragged gasp escapes his lips as he struggles for air, hands flying to his throat. No no no no. It wasn’t supposed to be like this! You stand there helplessly staring as Ortega writhes on the ground. You have made enemies since your debut as Puppetmaster but Ortega wasn’t supposed to be here! How did he even find you?

Your suit filters out the gas that flooded the room but Ortega was exposed. Inhaling deeply before he realised the air was toxic. And now he is lying there unable to breathe his nails digging into the soft flesh at the base of his throat. Fuck. If you do nothing he will die…

No one came in… they were hoping to catch you unaware. The cowards. They didn’t know that you had plans for tonight. Plans that have now been ruined. You can’t let him die. The air is still toxic. You only have one option… You grab Ortega hauling him over your shoulder, easy enough with the strength boosts to your armor. Once you are outside you do the only thing you can think to do. You call Steel.


End file.
